lovedeathrobotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret War
Secret War is the eighteenth and last episode of the first season of Love, Death & Robots. Episode Synopsis Elite units of the Red Army fight an unholy evil deep in the ancient forests of Siberia. Plot In the forests of Siberia, a Soviet soldier, Lieutenant Zakharov, is monitoring a village in the distance that has had a disturbance, he beckons his men to approach. As the soldiers enter the cabins, they see the remains of the massacred villagers. After calling in their horses and gathering any useful supplies, their scout Okhchen determines the way the monsters went after attacking the village. Presuming they were returning to their barrow, the soldiers pursue the monsters. After firing a green flare into the air, Zakharov's friend and subordinate, Sergei, questions why the teams are spread so far apart. The lieutenant reveals he also asked that but that the Major wanted to cover more ground and thought each team could handle on its own. When Sergei asks about air support, he replies that their air force is committed to the defense of Stalingrad. At night, Okchen takes the first shot at one of the monsters and eventually a firefight starts. The monsters circle the team and kill several soldiers but the team comes out victorious. As day rises and soldiers tend to wounded and burn the bodies, Okchen discovers a frozen body near the cliff face. It belonged to a Soviet Cheka officer who died some time ago. Zakharov takes the dead officer's journal and the team takes shelter for the night in a crashed warplane. Zakharov and Okchen see in the valley below that another team is engaging the monsters and losing but decide they can't help them. Inside the plane, Zakharov and Sergei discuss the journal they discovered. The Cheka officer, Major Grishin was an occultist sent by the Soviets to conduct black magic with the Koryaks. They sacrificed a woman to summon the monsters. However, the beasts could not be controlled, slaughtering the black magic practicioners and Grishin. Sergei thinks they should return from the field with this information, believing the journal has the key to ending the plague of monsters. However, Zakharov explains that the Soviet Union will more likely kill them to keep their mistake hidden, and orders them to press on. The soldiers discover a massive ghoul barrow in the side of a mountain, larger than any have seen. Pogodin and Okchen are sent in to set charges to seal the barrow and kill the monsters. The charges go off successfully but causes a landslide over the entire area, killing the two soldiers and revealing that the barrow was even bigger than they imagined. The soldiers realize their horses can't outrun the horde and decide to make a stand. The youngest soldiers asked what task he should take when Sergei brings the fastest horse. The lieutenant explains that one rider may be able to get through if the rest keep the monsters occupied. The soldiers resists insisting that he fight and die with his comrades, turning to his father, Zakharov, and begging him. The lieutenant orders his son to go and releases him and the horses in order to give him a chance. The horde attacks in force. While fighting bravely, the Soviet soldiers are overrun. Lieutenant Zakharov is the last standing as he sets off the charges they placed on the mountain to buy time for his son to escape. Some time later, the monsters are still mulling through the destroyed mountain and scavenging the soldiers' corpses as bombers drop ordinance on the entire mountainside, wiping out the horde. Characters * Lt. Nikolai Zakharov - Stefan Kapicic * Sr. Sergeant Kravchenko/Private Kaminsky - Bruce Thomas * Malenchenko - Jeff Berg * Jr. Sergeant Okhchen - Antonio Alvarez * Corporal Pogodin - Victor Brandt Trivia * The Soviets had dual flare system for informing other teams of their progress. Green flares indicated the location was clear while red flares indicated that they were engaged with the monsters. After successfully clearing the location, a green flare would follow a red flare. If no flare was fired, the team was eradicated. * This story takes place during the siege of Stalingrad which took place between August 1942 and February 1943. Given that it is winter, it likely occurred during the latter half of the siege. * The monsters of Secret War are once referred by another name while discussing their habitat, a ghoul barrow. * The monsters seem to have two different head shapes, one is longer and narrow with a pink color while the other shorter and more angular. There is no indication of difference between the shapes as either gender or age. Gallery Below are screenshots of the episode. de:Geheimkrieg Category:Episodes